Intoxicated Truths
by BecsX
Summary: It seems Merlin’s tongue becomes rather lose when intoxicated… Merlin/Arthur slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Intoxicated Truths

**Summary**: It seems Merlins tongue becomes rather lose when intoxicated. Merlin/Arthur pre-slash.

**Warnings**: None

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Sad times!

**Word Count**: 444

**A/N**: This is my very first Merlin fanfic. Actually, this is the first fanfic Ive written in quite some time Nice and short. Please tell me what you think. :)

****

Merlin was not drunk. Not even the tiniest bit. Gaius was lying about Merlins inability to hold his wine; clearly this was the proof! Countless flagons scattered across the table in front of him and yet Merlin was not drunk. No way.

Merlin stared at the wall of the public house at the large moth flying relentlessly towards the flame encased in glass, smacking into the glass over and over. Clearly not taking the hint Merlin thought. He giggled at the thought. "Silly moth!" he snorted.

"Im sorry?" Gwen asked, sipping her wine casually.

"That moth just doesnt get the hint. It keeps smacking into the glass trying to get to the flame because its so pretty, but it wont get that the glass protecting the moth by not letting it get past. And even if it does the flame will only hurt it. Kill him." Merlin had stopped giggling as he mirrored the plight of the moth to his own life. Hes beautiful, but hes dangerous.

"Are we still talking about the moth?" Gwen asked nervously, shifting her eyes from Merlin to the moth and back again.

As if waking from a trance Merlin sat up quickly. Ram rod straight. "Arthur is annoying!" He declared loudly. "Annoying and... and something bad."

"Oh really?" A deep voice questioned causing Merlin to snap his gaze away from Gwen to the tall blonde man standing to the right.

"Sire!" Gwen greeted at once.

"I overheard the cook speaking about my manservant getting sloshed in here. I thought I should come and take him to his chambers before things got too bad. It seems Im too late." Arthur said, glancing at Merlin. "I'm annoying am I Merlin?" Arthur repeated his face stoic as if angry but the glint in his eyes hinted more to amusement.

"Yes!" Merlin said boldly "Yes, you are! You are very attractive and that annoys me."

Arthurs eyebrows rose so high they almost disappeared into his hairline. "I annoy you because Im good looking?"

"You're not just good looking! You're- you're gorgeous! I try not to think about it but then because I go 'hey dont think about that you idiot!' I think about it even more. And then I go 'Seriously! Stop it!' and then _I want you_ more and more and more. And then because I cant have you it makes me mad! You make me mad!" Arthur glanced at Gwen who, Arthur noticed, looked far too amused for his liking.

Merlin hiccupped and his eyes went wide "I feel funny." he whispered before he collapsed onto the table in front of him, scattering the flagons on the floor around him.

****

So there you have it my first Merlin fanfic what do you think? :) Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Intoxicated Truths (Chapter 2)

**Summary: **It seems Merlins tongue becomes rather lose when intoxicated Merlin/Arthur Slash.

**Warnings:** Slash

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Sad times!

**A/N:** Okay, so I was going to leave this as a one shot, but all you lovely folks that reviewed the first chapter convinced me to do a second. This is a little more slash nothing overly excessive though. I dont think Dont forget to tell me what you think :)

Chapter 2

Merlin wanted to die.

He didnt think he had ever felt so awful in his entire life. 'I am never drinking again!' he swore to himself as he cracked an eye open only to slam it shut in record time; it felt as though the light streaming through the window, finding the only gap in the bed curtains, was stabbing Merlin right in the eye. With a rusty knife.

It took a further ten minutes for Merlins brain to catch up. Bed curtains?

Steeling his resolve, Merlin opened both of his eyes and, in an amazing display of mind over matter, ignored his heaving stomach as he took in his surroundings. Arthurs bed.

But why was he even here? The last thing Merlin remembered was drinking wine with Gwen talking about a moth. Then, about Arthur being annoying and- "Oh god." he groaned aloud.

Before he was able to form any more conclusions, the curtains to his right were wrenched open with a flourish.

"Good morning!" Arthur all but shouted, clearly enjoying Merlins wince. "Do you feel like death?" he continued cheerfully. Oddly cheerfully Merlin thought, considering Merlin had apparently stolen his bed the previous night. At that thought Merlins eyes drifted to his left, to the empty side of the bed. A side that had clearly been slept in. 'Apparently not entirely stolen.' he thought with the tiniest hint of a grin. A smile felt like far too much effort in his current state.

"You should feel like death, you certainly look like it."

"Urgh" was all Merlin could offer as a reply.

"You deserve to feel like death actually, your actions last night were inexcusable." Arthur said in his most Prince-like tone; strong, oozing authority and just a hint of menace.

Merlin groaned once again; he had hoped he would be able to avoid _this _conversation a little longer. Until he was coherent at least. He was still a little unsure on the details of what he had actually said to his Prince. He thought he may have mentioned something about Arthur being annoying, and a reason behind it but he couldnt quite remember what that reason was.

"Do you still _want_ me Merlin?" Oh.

"Bugger."

"Is that a yes bugger, or a no bugger?"

"It's a bugger bugger."

"Well you can think about that 'bugger bugger' as you get out of my bed." Arthur said tugging the fur cover off Merlin and gesturing grandly into the centre of the room. "Come on. Up. You should go wash too. You smell like a chamber pot."

"Yes sire." Merlin grumbled as he rolled out of Arthurs bed and, controlling the vomit quite spectacularly, he managed to stumble out of his masters chambers and headed towards his own chamber.

"Other way Merlin." came a bored voice from Arthurs doorway.

"Right..." Merlin muttered, turning back on himself immensely grateful for his escape. Weighing his pounding headache and uneasy stomach against the most awkward and painful conversation he could imagine, Merlin was sure he had gotten the best side of the deal.

"Oh and Merlin?" Arthur called just before Merlin was out of sight. "You _will_ be explaining your little rant last night."

Bugger.

***

Much later, Merlin finally felt almost human, with the help of Gaius potions, and though he himself was trying valiantly to put off the inevitable conversation with Arthur, Gaius insisted that Arthur absolutely needed new lotion for his shoulder injury.

"Are you sure?"

"Merlin, it is imperative that Arthur get this lotion today. He knows what to do with it."

"But Gaius-"

"Merlin! Go."

It was with a certain sense of foreboding that Merlin trudged up the stairs to Arthurs chambers, praying to anyone that would listen that Arthur was out with his Knights.

Opening the door, without knocking of course, Merlin sighed heavily. Arthur was sitting on his bed reading a book. As he spotted Merlin, the book was cast aside as Arthur devoted his attention entirely on Merlin. Of course, the only time Arthur actually paid more than passing attention to him was in aide of humiliating him.

Merlin raised the lotion that Gaius had given him into Arthurs eye-line. "Gaius said you'd know what to do with it." he all but whispered.

"Put it with the rest of them." Arthur replied casually. Opening the drawer in Arthurs wardrobe Merlin placed the lotion with every other lotion and potion that Gaius had ordered Arthur to use over a period of time. Arthur didnt want to look weak, even to himself.

"I uh... I'm sorry. About last night I mean."

"Yes, as you should be. You know you cant hold your wine." Merlin had the good grace to look sheepish. "How are you feeling now?"

"Fine. Gaius gave me something." Merlin said, nodding before taking a deep breath; he should get this over with. "And uh, Im sorry about what I said."

"Oh? And what did you say exactly?" Clearly he wouldn't be getting out of this easily.

"Well, you probably remember better than me."

"Maybe. Then again, maybe not. What do you remember of it?" Merlin stared at the roaring fire in the fireplace, postponing the inevitable rejection for as long as possible.

"Um. Well. I said that you make me angry."

"Yes, I remember that bit... how do I do that again?"

"Because you're um." Merlin cleared his throat nervously "You're good looking."

"No, no that doesnt sound quite right. You said I was...?"

"Gorgeous" Merlin whispered sadly, still staring at the fire.

"Ah yes! And I make you angry because you... what was it?" Merlin suddenly became aware of Arthur standing behind him, impossibly close without actually touching.

"Well?" Arthur prompted whispering huskily into Merlins ear, making him shiver. What sort of torture was this?

"Want you." Merlin said his voice hitching as he felt Arthurs lips touch a sensitive spot on his neck.

"Want me, how?" Silence. "Merlin. How do you want me?"

"Like this. Closer."

Arthurs tongue licked its way up the column of Merlins neck "This close?" he asked before he nibbled lightly on Merlins ear making Merlin shudder in pleasure. "Is this how you want me Merlin?" Arthur asked, drawing his lips away from Merlin, spinning him away from the fire with ease. "Well?" he asked again.

"Yes, yes I want you like this." Merlin surprised himself with the steadiness of his voice; his mind was anything but steady trying to comprehend what was happening. "You cant imagine how much."

"Well then, I think you should show me _exactly _how much." Arthur backed away from Merlin, a seductive grin in place. "Show me everything you've imagined."

"It might take a while." Merlin admitted sheepishly.

Arthurs grin widened "We have all the time in the world."

****

Okay, that really is the end now! :p

A massive and heartfelt _thank you_ for reading :D Please remember to leave a review. xxx


End file.
